


Des bois trop silencieux

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bodyguard Sandor Clegane, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, King Stannis Baratheon, POV Shireen Baratheon, Romance, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Shireen est la princesse des cerfs, l'héritière de son père, la fille parfaite et toujours sage. Mais même les joyaux les plus immaculés ont une face plus sombre, et la sienne est liée à un certain chien.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Sandor Clegane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Des bois trop silencieux

**Des bois trop silencieux**

Shireen sentit un courant d’air passer entre ces jambes dénudées. Elle avait les deux mains posées à plat contre un tronc d’arbre et pouvait sentir sur sa peau chacune des irrégularité de l’écorce du bois. Elle attendait, que cela ne commence. 

La biche ne savait plus vraiment depuis quand cette relation, que son père, le roi, désapprouverait probablement, durait. Plusieurs mois, au minimum. L’homme et elle avaient été attirées l’un vers l’autre car, ils s’étaient reconnus. Elle, elle avait la joue marquée par l’horrible cicatrice que lui avait laissé la grisécaille, et lui … 

Soudain, la Baratheon entendit des bruits de pas, signe qu’il bougeait enfin. Et alors, une première cinglée vint lui fouetter ces fesses préalablement mises à nu. C’était douloureux, mais c’était ce qu’elle recherchait dans cette relation de domination. Et, Sandor était le partenaire idéal pour cela. Tout en lui n’était que force, sauvagerie et indomptabilité. Si son père savait, elle était certaine qu’il s’y opposerait, mais il ignorait tout de cela, et ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. 

Une deuxième cinglée suivit rapidement, plus forte que la première. Dans cette position, la biche avait l’impression d’être de retour en enfance. La fessée était une punition relativement courante dans les Sept Couronnes dans la noblesse, pour ce qu’elle en savait, mais elle avait toujours été exemplaire et y avait donc toujours échappé. Mais, en grandissant, elle avait nourrit un désir secret pour ce pêché charnel dont elle ignorait tout des sensations, et n’en avait jamais parlé à personne. Après tout, qui pourrait la comprendre et ne pas la juger folle et déviante ? Mais, Sandor l’avait compris elle. 

Un troisième coup frappa le bas de ces cuisses, lui arrachant un petit cri qu’elle ne put retenir. Cela avait commencé par une plaisanterie, un jour où son père l’avait assignée à sa garde alors qu’elle c’était encore enfermée dans la bibliothèque royale. 

\- Vous savez Princesse, il y a des moyens beaucoup rapide d’avoir le feu des dragons aux fesses que de lire toute la journée assise sur un banc.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, Sandor ? avait-elle alors demandé d’un ton innocent 

\- Ne me dites pas que votre père et votre mère ne vous ont jamais flanqué de déculottée gamine pour vos jérémiades. 

Elle se souvenait avoir sourit et affirmé que ce n’était jamais arrivé. Ce à quoi le garde royal avait répliqué par un juron marmonné dans sa barbe, mais l’idée avait germé dans son esprit, petit à petit. Elle s’était mise à l’imaginer, et à le désirer. 

Sandor avait laissé passer quelques minutes, avant de refaire tâter du fouet à ces fesses déjà endolories. Il était moins précautionneux qu’avant, plus en confiance en quelques sortes, car il connaissait les limites de sa princesse. 

\- Vous allez lire quoi cette fois, Princesse ? lui avait demandé le ouestrien alors qu’ils avaient prit la direction de la bibliothèque royale

\- Mestre Cressen m’a parlé d’un livre sur les châtiments corporels. 

\- Lecture intéréssante. Si vous saviez combien de fois ma main m’a démangée lorsqu’elle c’était l’autre con égocentrique qui avait son cul posé sur le trône de votre père.

\- Si c’est une personne de sang royal dont vous voulez rougir la peau, il n’y a pas que Joffrey à porter ce titre. 

\- Vous, la princesse parfaite des cerfs ? 

\- Et pourquoi pas ? lui avait-t-elle rétorquée 

C’était ainsi qu’elle avait découvert une toute nouvelle palette de sensations. Et, aujourd’hui, elle prenait un grand plaisir à retomber dans cette part d’enfance qu’elle n’avait jamais connu et qu’elle explorait en compagnie de son protecteur.


End file.
